


Thanks to Scott

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kissing, Season 4 Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based off of Season 4 Episode 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to Scott

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine & I don't own the characters

Stiles had always been worried about how he would “perform” with girls since he was old enough to think them pretty and not have cooties. He also wanted to make sure that he was as perfect as he could be when he finally got with Lydia. So for years Stiles had practiced kissing with Scott. It was easy to convince his friend that it wasn’t gay because they were just practicing. Of course once Scott was a werewolf those practice sessions had ended - mostly because of the constant threat against their lives, but he was always grateful to his best friend whenever he and Malia kissed.


End file.
